


The Force

by Heyimsilverrr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyimsilverrr/pseuds/Heyimsilverrr
Summary: It's been a month since I last saw him. The man I used to hate. The man I called a monster. But somehow woven himself into my very heart and soul.The Resistance keeps pounding away at the First Order. Only to lose more men than we have to spare. Poe runs the show more now, only to ask for guidance from Leia when need be. But mostly General Leia keeps to herself, she mostly likes to talk to me.But my heart is in a different place, in a far, far away place.





	The Force

I look out the oceans of Naboo with a small sad smile as General Leia talks about her past here and how she raised Ben with Han on this small planet. She jokes around saying that Han hated this planet for there wasn't any guns allowed, plus no scavengers to talk to. But oh how he loved his son, teaching him to shoot the only gun he was allowed to have, and also letting him fly the falcon at the age of ten with an almost accidental crash into the waterfalls. She goes on and on about her past smiling along the way. She is more at peace with what the force has in store, but mostly she is more at peace with herself.  
  
We all, just the small number of 50 have been here on Naboo for just a mere month, taking refuge on this beautiful planet. It has been a month since I last saw him, kneeling down in front of me, ultimately with me closing the door on him. His face looked so lost, so out of hope and I can't help but feel as if I am part of it. Just an hour beforehand we fought together, killing the Elite Praetorian Guard with ease.  
  
I felt so at peace with him, the man I used to call monster and would go to make it clear on how much I hated, somehow seeped into my ever complex heart and soul. He asked me to join him, the Dark side. For a moment, just a single moment I was about to do the unthinkable, I was going to join him. His hand out for me to hold, to caress as I did that night on Ahch’ to. But I refused, scared of what I might become if I did. In one second his face was contorted into disbelief.  
  
As we walk I see Poe running down the grassy hill towards us at full speed. With a small motion, Leia is whisked away from me, making me alone with my thoughts. Over the past month Poe has done a lot with the resistance, mostly has taken control. Leia stepped back saying that the younger generation needs to take the wheel. But she is always there to help him when he needs help, just as she will always be there to help those who are in need.  
  
During that month Poe and I have became friends. Mostly on our mutual love for BB-8 and food. He taught me how to fly an x-wing like a proper pilot, or at least he jokes when I came out to be better than him. He made me promise to not dare tell a living soul that I am and always have been better than him. Then there is Finn, never leaving Rose’s side as she recovers from the injuries that she got from crashing into him. I don't see much of him anymore, he is always taking care of her.  
  
With a huff, I fall to the sandy beach to watch the water overlap onto the shore. I look to the East to see the Sunset just at the horizon making the planet look even more beautiful than it already was. I close my eyes to feel the world around me. Feeling the wind brush through the tall grasses in the plains. The massive plains that are filled with wildflowers, that make the air smell like perfumes I could never afford on Jakku. I feel the animals in the forest, both waking and just going into a deep slumber.  
  
That’s when I feel the tug on the force when I feel him standing next to me. The force grows strong when both of us is close together. I open my eyes to see his back as he speaks to an unknown voice. I stand up brushing off the sand from my trousers.  
  
I look at him for the first time for what feels like years. His shoulders are tense, back straight with authority. I look at his face, the face that bares so much resemblance to those who loved him most, all the features stolen from both Han and Leia.  
  
At first glance, you would peg him to be angry, furious at that. But if you look at him you can tell that he is just rather upset, lonely. He motions the unknown person away and takes two steps away from me before he looks down to meet my eyes. When he does they instantly soften, showing all vulnerability that he has always given to me.  
  
I remember when I first saw his face, the face under the dark mask. I remember the fear that coursed through my veins when I first encountered him in the woods on takodana. How when he tried to interrogate me and in turn released my given gifts, made me aware of the force that surrounds me. In the beginning, he was a creature in a mask, now he is a man with a heart that I only see.  
  
“I thought it was finally over.” He mutters glancing down at me then looking before him, looking distant.  
  
“Me too, I guess we both were wrong.” I sigh looking out at the ocean, a silent breeze blows around us. I take what little joy I have anymore through the force, I find it likes to toy with nature and everything around it.  
  
“I can't do this right now Rey.” He says walking away from me, looking almost defeated.  
  
I grab his arm and pull him towards me. “You think you are the only who is tired, defeated? Try walking in my shoes just little over a month ago I was thrown head first into this life with nothing more of a mere good luck. I left my home and found that had the force wielding in me in just one day. The main problem though is why is the force connecting us?” I whisper questionably. The words that I spoke, they all carry into the night with no sound but the bug buzzing in the grasses. He looks down at my small hand and takes it into his gloved hands.  
  
“I keep forgetting how young and naive you truly are.” He breathes weighing each word before he lets it slip out. “ The universe doesn't wait till you are ready, it just throws you in without any consent of yours and you have to hope to god it turns out okay.” He mutters looking down at me, his brown eyes shine like they did in the elevator to Snoke.  
  
I don't say a word to what he says to me. But part of me hopes he knows what is going on in my mind. The constant struggle between light and dark, good and bad, love and hate. Before I can mutter a word he is gone with just a whisper.  
  
I turn my body to look at the small village the resistance live in. The lights shining from each window as people sit down for dinner with friends and family. Part of my heart knows I have friends up there, those who consider me as family. But the other part feels out of place, an alien on an undiscovered planet. Only with him I truly feel as if I am wanted, and that kills me on the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter, for there is more to come! Please leave a comment, and have a nice day!


End file.
